


A Titan's Sick Day

by kittykatkatastrophii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin is a mother hen, Established Relationship, Levi is fluffy on the inside, M/M, Some OOCness, T cuz language, kinda dialog heavy, sassy Eren is sassy, sick Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatkatastrophii/pseuds/kittykatkatastrophii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji’s experiment has caused Eren to get sick.  How will his two lovers handle caring for a sick Eren for the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Titan's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic Ever!!!!!

_'Hanji is going to be the death of me. Forget getting eaten or squished by a titan, and the military police can go fuck themselves…Nope, my death is going to be caused by a four-eyed, titan obsessed, mad scientist and her god damn experiments all for her stupid quest for research.'_ Eren mentally rants as he makes his way to said scientist's lab for another full day of testing.

 _'I mean this is the **fifth**  day of experiments since Erwin left  **five**  days ago. And now I'm not most likely not going to get to welcome him home. GOD! IT'S LIKE SHE TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE HORRIBLE!' _he stops outside the dreaded wooden door that leads the way to his experiment induced misery. Sighing and slumping his shoulders in defeat he knocks on the door and waits.

Eren cringes when he hears Hanji squeal with excitement as she flings the door open and drags him inside.

"Oh Eren, my little titan-shifting cutie, today is going to be so much fun. I stayed up all night to get this ready for you; so you better be grateful." Stopping she looks around for the grumpy man that is usually around during Eren's experiments. "Hey, were is the little grump, he is usually around?"

"The Captain said that he had a ton of paperwork to do and since we aren't doing any sifting today that I can go alone." Eren sighs not really wanting to do this alone. Being alone with Hanji usually leads to her adding extras with the 'promise to tell' Captain Levi about it later, but usually forgets until he finds out from Eren and she gets in trouble.

"That's a shame because today is going to be an easy one. He could've brought his paperwork along…oh well." Hanji hums as she walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a few more vials and places them on the table with the others already resting there. A maniacal glint in her eyes that always put Eren on edge.

 _'Ah…The 'extras' have come out to play early on, I guess she doesn't feel the need to wait until the last second like normal.'_  Eren internally sighs "Okay, what is in store for me today?"

"Today is pretty simple, like I said earlier, all you have to do is to drink each formula that I have prepared and wait to see what kind of if any reaction that you have, and I will record the information. Now' -turning her gaze to look the shifter directly in the eyes- 'I have an antidote for the more deadly formulas that you will be taking. So there is no need to worry."

Eren just nods in understanding, knowing that arguing is pointless.

"Let's get started I guess. I'm hoping to be able to greet the Commander when he gets back."

"Sorry Eren, this is going to take all day.' She gives the teen an apologetic smile- 'Now take a seat over there' –she points to a chair near the table- 'and we will get started."

Sighing again, this time on the outside, Eren moves to the indicated seat and takes the vial that Hanji gives him. Waiting until she takes her own seat pulls out her notebook, he pops the cork and downs the whole thing in one go.

10 minutes go by with nothing happening so they move onto the next vial on the table. This process repeats throughout the day. Sometimes Eren would get a feeling or have a physical reaction to the drug but it never got bad enough to need the antidote.

By the time the last vial had been taken and recorded it was well after dinner. And Eren was ready to pass out.

"Well Eren that is all I have for you today. Go and get a good night rest because I will be doing more tomorrow. Sleep well." Is all the researcher says as she gets absorbed with reading all of her new data.

"Goodnight Hanji." Eren mumbles as he shuts the door to the lab behind him. Once in the in the hallway Eren takes a moment to collect himself before heading to the room that he shares with his two lovers. Looking forward to seeing their large bed.

* * *

When Eren finally enters the room he makes a b-line for the bed. Not even noticing the raven haired man sitting on the couch in his night clothes.

"What? Aren't you even going to say hi to me?" the man says in a monotone voice not taking his gunmetal eyes off of the paperwork he's reading.

The sudden speaking startles the brunette but not enough to stop him from flopping onto the bed still dressed in his uniform. Taking care to keep his boots off of the side, knowing that if he got the bed dirty he would be in heaps of trouble.

"Hi Levi. Now if you will excuse me I am going to burrow my way into this bed and stay there for the rest of my life." Eren turns his face to look at the raven still on the couch.

"Don't I even get a few minutes to talk? I haven't seen you all day.' –He says with mock hurt- 'And before you do any burrowing get up and change into your night clothes." The raven sets down his papers and fixes his cold stare on the teen currently lying face down on the bed. "Get. Up. Your clothes are dirty."

Seeing that the teen has made no move to actually get off of their bed he gets up and makes his way over to the wardrobe and pulls out a set of sleeping clothes. Walking to the bed he drops the clothing onto Eren's head.

"Hey!' –Eren pouts at Levi as he drags himself off of the bed and starts changing- 'Did Erwin make it back alright? Hanji kept me in her lab all day so I didn't get to check." As Eren pulls off each piece of clothing he hands them to Levi who folds them to be put be placed into the hamper.

"He got back fine. Did that damn Shitty-glasses even feed you today? And whatever weird shit she gave you doesn't count."

"No, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast, but that got thrown up pretty early on." Sighing for the nth time today Eren crawls back into back into bed and snuggles under the sheets as Levi puts the dirty clothes into the hamper. "But having been given all of that 'weird shit', as you put it, is pretty filling so I'm not hungry. All I want to do is sleep."

Yawning Eren pulls the covers up so high that the only thing visible of the teen is a mop chestnut hair poking out at the top.

"Whatever you say." Levi moves over to the lump that is now his lover and places a small kiss on the top of his head. "Goodnight brat."

"Goodnight Levi."

Soon the only sounds filling the room is the soft snoring of a sleeping Eren and the occasional rustling of shifting paper.

The peaceful silence is disturbed by the faint clicking of the door closing.

A tall blond enters, and takes a look around the room. Levi watches with piercing gray eyes intently from the couch.

"Finally decide to make an appearance, Erwin." Levi questions keeping his voice low as to not disturb the sleeping teen.

"Paperwork can pile up when you're in the inner walls for five days. I was just trying to catch back up a little before spending time with my two lovers. But I see that Eren has gone ahead and went to bed without seeing me first." Erwin says looking at the lump that has massed itself in the middle of the bed.

After changing into his own sleeping clothes the blond makes his way over to the sleeping mass and lifts the covers just enough to see the peaceful face.

"Oi, don't wake him. He has been with Shitty-glasses and her weird shit all day." Erwin just hums as he slides into bed next to the brunette.

"Did she at least feed him today or do I need to remind her that Eren is human and he needs to eat regularly."

"You're going to have to remind her, she made him miss both lunch and dinner today and apparently he threw up breakfast. She pumped him so full of god knows what that he didn't want anything to eat when she finally let him go." The raven grumbled as he blew out the lamps around the room before climbing into bed on the other side of the brunette, trapping the youngest in the middle.

"Okay. First thing in the morning." The blond replies rolling onto his side to face his lovers trying to go to sleep.

"And tell her to back off some, he has been with her way to much for my liking. And-"

"Goodnight Levi." Erwin says, ending the conversation.

* * *

 

A sharp knocking woke Levi from his somewhat peaceful sleep. But he doesn't move, he just stares at the ceiling and thinks  _'The **one**  time we get to sleep in someone has to come by and ruin it…maybe if I just ignore it long enough whoever is on the other side will give up and go away.'_ But luck is not on his side this morning. The sharp knocking starts up again.

"You know who it is. She's not going to stop until one of us gets up and sees what she wants right." The raven rolls over and glares at the blond.

"Then you get up and go see what she wants."

"I answered it last time." The raven turns his gaze to Eren determined not to have to get out of bed yet. "No, don't bother him. Plus I don't think that he will even wake up if you tried."

With a groan Levi leaves the comfort of the bed and shuffles over to the door. Huffing he opens it to find and very energetic Hanji.

"What the fuck do you want Shitty-glasses?"

"Good morning to you too Levi. Good morning Erwin." Hanji says looking over Levi to the Commander now sitting up.

He gives the scientist a small nod of acknowledgement.

"As for what I am doing here' –turning her attention back to the raven- 'is that I wanted to know if Eren is up yet, we have a lot to do today and I would like to get stated as so as poss-"

"No.'- Levi cuts her off- 'he's not up yet and no you can't have him today either."

"But-"

"No. he's overworked, tired, stressed, and slowly being starved because you ask too much of him and on top of everything you seem to forget that he needs to eat like everyone else."

"ERWIN! You can't let him do this to me." The brunette pleaded, giving her commander her best puppy dog eyes.

"No Hanji, Levi is right. You're overworking Eren and you need to give him time to recover."

Hanji was about to put up more of a fight when she was interrupted by a small groan coming from the lump in the middle of the bed.

"Oh good, Eren is up. Why don't we ask him what he wants to do today? Eren, do you want to help me today or hang out with two boring old men?" They waited, no answer. "EERREENNNN~! Come on, come and hang out with me today." She coos trying to get an answer from the teen.

Still no answer or movement from under the blankets.

"Ha, the brat doesn't even feel the need to give you an actual answer of what he wants Shitty-glasses." Levi sneers at the now annoyed Hanji.

The two started bickering over how Eren was going to be spending the day.

As the two fought Erwin turned to where Eren was still sleeping and lifted the blankets enough to see his face. He did not look good at all. His tan skin is pale but his cheeks are flushed red, his hair is plastered to his forehead from sweat, and after listening to carefully enough Erwin could hear that his breathing was shallow and labored. As Erwin touched Eren's forehead to move away his hair he could feel a high fever. Seeing this instantly flares concern in the Commander's chest.

"Hanji." Both Hanji and Levi stop arguing at hearing the concern in Erwin's voice. "What did you give Eren yesterday?"

"A bunch of different stuff, why do you ask?"

"Whatever you gave Eren has made him extremely ill. He has a high fever and is having some difficulty breathing."

At this Hanji's eyes widen and her gaze shifts to the lump that still hasn't moved. Rushing over to the bed she carefully pulls back the blankets revealing a shivering sweat drenched Eren. Placing her hand to his forehead her face sours. Pulling it back she turns to Levi who came up beside her.

"Levi, go and run a bath as cold as you can get it'-he nods and makes his way across the room to the connected bathroom- 'Erwin' –turning to said man- 'get Eren stripped down and into the bath when Levi has filled it. We need to try and get his fever down. But don't keep him in there for too long we don't want to make his condition any worse. In the mean time I am going to go back to my lab and see if I can figure out what did this and how to counteract whatever is in his system." Turning on her heel the scientist leaves the room quickly, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

After taking a few moments to process the instructions he was just given Erwin then turns his attention back to the Eren and gently shakes him awake. He was soon greeted by two blurry ocean eyes that blinked a few times to clear them and register who they were looking at.

"Erwin…I don't feel so good." The brunette says with a raspy whisper. The blond puts on a small comforting smile and continues in a quiet voice.

"I know. You have a high fever so we need to get you into a cold bath to bring it down. Can you sit up for me?"

Eren slowly sits up, but once he was upright dizziness over takes his vision and starts to sway. Seeing this Erwin quickly, but gently, pulls him into to his lap to hold him upright.

After much shifting, wrangling, and wiggling Erwin had Eren naked and waiting for Levi to finish the filling the bath. While waiting Eren started to drift off again and nuzzled into Erwin's chest trying to keep warm. This small action causes the blond to give a small chuckle.

A few minutes later Levi appears in the bathroom doorway.

"The bath is done. Did you tell Eren what's going on?...Is he even awake?"

"Yes, I told him what's going on and he was awake a minute ago. Hey Eren you still awake?" Erwin gently shakes Eren to insure that he is indeed actually awake.

Ocean eyes open enough to weakly glare at the blond until he stops the shaking then they shift over to the raven standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." His voice laced with pain. "My head hurts too much to try to go back to sleep." The raven makes his way over to the duo on the bed and sits down on the edge.

"After we get your fever down some I'll go to Hanji's lab and check if she has anything to help you get some rest, okay." He rubs gentle circles on Eren's sweaty forehead while they talk.

"Okay, but while you are out you should stop by the kitchen to get something for you and Erwin to eat. You need to take care of yourselves as well." This statement brings a small smile to both men's faces.

"Levi, how did we ever end up with someone so wonderful? He's sick and is still thinking about us and our well-being." Erwin's grip around Eren tightens slightly. And even through the fever both men could see Eren blushing at the complement.

"Come on Erwin, let's get the brat into the bath. You're going to carry him right, I don't want him exerting himself. You know how he can get." Levi says heading back into the bathroom, leaving Erwin with a pouting Eren.

Huffing at the empty doorway Eren turns back to Erwin and loops his arms around the man's neck.

"Shall we?" Eren says to Erwin indicating that he is ready to be moved around again.

Erwin carefully moves over to the edge of the bed and adjusts his grip on Eren before standing. Carrying the teen bridal style he makes his way over to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Eren eyes the tub with extreme dislike. Seeing the face that his younger lover is making Levi tries to give him a small pep talk.

"I know you don't want to do this but it will help, and it's only for a short while. If you can go out and face titans in battle then I think you can handle a tub full of cold water." Seeing that his pep talk is working he discreetly motions to Erwin to join in and help.

"He right, a tub full of cold water should be a piece of cake. And the sooner we get you into the tub the sooner we get you out. So the best thing to do is to go ahead and get this over with." Noticing that their little pep talk has put a small glimmer of determination back in Eren's eyes, Erwin nods to the other and goes ahead and lowers the teen into the tub.

All of the determination and confidence Eren had flew out the window the moment the water actually touched his heated skin. He knew that the water wasn't as cold as he was making it out to be because of the fever, but that thought didn't stop the whimper that escaped him. Just as Eren thought that things couldn't get any worse a cloth soaked in the same cold water was placed on his forehead.

Seeing their lover's distress the older men sit down on the floor, much to Levi's disgust, on either side of the tub making them level with the brunette. They take turns stroking his hair, shushing him, and say things like 'it's alright', 'you're doing great', and 'just for a little longer'.

What felt like hours later, was actually only a few minutes, Erwin lifts a shivering Eren back out of the tub. Erwin holds Eren while Levi gently towels off the teen. Once dry Levi slips a clean pair of underwear on him, not bothering with other clothes in case another cold bath was necessary.

Bringing Eren back into the bedroom Erwin places him in the center of the bed and climbs in next to him; resting against the headboard offering Eren his lap as a warm pillow. Eren gratefully gives the blond a smile and buries his face into the offered warmth to try to get some much needed rest.

After changing into his uniform and ensuring that both of his lovers are as comfortable as they could be Levi turns to Erwin.

"I guess if you have things covered here I will go see Shitty-glasses and stop by the kitchen for something to eat." With a small pat to Eren's head and a quick peck to Erwin's cheek Levi leaves the room in hopes to get some answers.

* * *

Levi quickly and quietly makes his way down the hall of the old castle to Hanji's lab. Reaching the door at the end of the hall he knocks once and enters, not waiting for the bespectacled brunette to answer.

"If you are looking for answers to what is causing Eren's condition you are going to have to come back later, I don't have any…but…for you to be here  **NOW**  is a little much even for you." Hanji looks up from her notes and scans Levi's face. Finding what she sees amusing she starts to laugh. " **OH. MY. GOD.** "

"What?" Irritation laces Levi's voice.

"You're Worried! I mean of course you are, it is Eren, but still for you to show it! I bet you have fretting about all morning' –her face turning red as she tries to hold back laughter- 'this is too good, humanities strongest being a worried lover doting over Eren." She finally falls into fit of laughter.

Levi, having lost his last thread of patience, he crosses the room and kicks the researcher in the shin, causing the brunette to crumple to the floor in pain.

"Yeah so what if I am, and I didn't come here for answers Shitty-glasses, you're not that good. I came here because Eren said that his head hurt too much to get any rest. Do you have anything that you can give him?"

"Hmmm' –she thinks, rubbing her leg where she was kicked- 'let me look to see if I can make something to give him that won't interact with anything I gave him yesterday." Getting off the floor Hanji looks over her notes then turns back to Levi. "It looks like I can but it will take about three hours or so to mix together so you might as well take a seat." She says pointing to a chair by the window.

Sighing Levi moves over to the window and takes a seat. Looking out the window down at the field used for training. He watches his squad do basic training designed to keep soldiers in shape in between expeditions. As he watches them perform drills he lets his mind wander about what Hanji said earlier.  _'A worried doting lover…tch that brat is making me go soft, but I do hope that he can recover quickly.'_

True to her word some time later Hanji appears by his side, startling him out of his thoughts, with a small packet in her hands.

"Here, this should work. I separated it out in to three doses so all you have to do is to mix a dose of the powder into a cup of water, make sure that it is completely dissolved be for drinking it. The water should be a pale blue when done, I recommend using one of the white teacups so you can see the color better."

Snatching the packet medicine from the brunette's hands Levi rises from the chair and leaves the lab without another word. Heading towards the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen Levi runs into his squad as they're coming in from their training session.

"Good morning Captain Levi sir." Petra says as she and the rest of the squad salute. "We didn't see you at breakfast this morning, is everything okay sir?"

"Eren is sick and I have been watching over him." Levi motions for his squad to follow as he continues down the corridors towards the kitchen. "Is there any breakfast left?"

"No sir, but since it is almost lunch time would you like me to make some sandwiches?"

"Yes, make enough for two people."

"Yes sir!" Petra says before hurrying on ahead.

"Eld, Gunter."

"Sir!" the two men say in unison.

"Between the two of you adding Eren's chores to your own list shouldn't be a problem." The two nod before splitting off from the group, leaving Oluo.

"Is there anything for me to do sir?" Oluo asks as they enter the dining hall. Levi takes a seat at the table closest to the kitchen.

"Tell Petra to make a pot of tea but I need three cups, and to use the plain white set."

"Yes sir." Oluo move into the kitchen relay the message.

A few minutes later Petra enters the dining hall carrying a tray with the requested items followed by Oluo. She sets the tray on the table by Levi.

"Is there anything else you need from us sir?"

"No, go about your regular duties." Levi grabs the tray and head towards the door.

"Yes sir, and I hope that Eren feels better soon sir."

Levi silently makes his way back to the room, eager to see how Eren is doing.

* * *

 

Levi opens the door quietly in case Eren was able to get to sleep without the need of any medication. Shutting the door with his foot he makes his way over to the couch and sets the tray and medicine packet down on the coffee table.

Making his way to the foot of the bed he observes the scene on the bed. Erwin is still sitting against the headboard with Eren's head in his lap. The blond is now reading a book, holding it with one hand and running the other through brunette locks.

Taking his boots off the raven climbs on the end and crawls up coming to a stop in front of the duo. Reaching forward Levi places his hand gently against the brunette's head checking to see if his fever spiked back to dangerous a level. The extra hand on his head causes Eren's eyes to flutter open.

"How is he doing?" Levi asks Erwin.

"I can answer for myself you know, I'm a big boy now." Eren interjects slightly irritated.

"I know you can, and that's debatable. But you're sick and Erwin is not, so I'm asking him." The raven quips turning his attention back to the blond.

Setting his book off to the side Erwin thinks on Levi's question for a moment before answering. "His fever has risen again but it's not as high as it was and his headache has only gotten worse since you left; hence the cranky attitude."

"Hey!" The two older men ignore the teen's outburst.

"Hmmm. Well Hanji didn't have any answers yet, not surprising though, but she did give me a sleep aid that shouldn't make him worse."

"We should watch just to be safe though."

"Right. I'll go and get it ready. You' –he addresses the cranky brunette- 'are going to have to sit up." He gets off the bed and makes his way back to the couch.

Eren slowly sits up and leans against Erwin and pulls the man's arm around his waist. He and Erwin watch Levi as he carefully mixes the medicine and water in one of the teacups. Once the powder is completely dissolved he brings the cup over to the bed, hands it to Eren, and sits himself on the edge.

Eren takes the cup and looks at the pale blue liquid before taking a small sip. As soon as it hit his tongue Eren's nose crinkles in pure disgust. Taking a deep breath, as deep as he could manage, he drinks the rest of the cup in a couple of gulps.

"God, that shit is nasty…did Hanji say how long it would take to work?" Eren's eyes were already starting to droop.

"Apparently not very long." Levi says taking the cup and setting it aside.

"Come on let's get you tucked in."

"Tucked in…' –Eren giggles weakly- 'tucked in…I haven't been tucked in since I was like seven." He giggles again. Erwin and Levi help him lay down.

"You're as high as a kite right now."

"No sir, Captain Levi sir. I'm  **higher**  than a kite sir." Eren completely dissolves into quiet laughter and hides under the blankets like a child.

"Higher indeed." Erwin laughs as he gets out of bed. "Let him laugh himself to sleep" he reaches out an arm to stop Levi from pulling the blankets off of the laughing teen.

"Alright, but if anything looks even slightly off I'm pulling him out from under there... Let's eat while the tea is still relatively warm."

"Go on ahead I want to change out of my night clothes first."

The older men leave the laughing lump alone on the bed. Levi making his way over to couch to pour to cups of tea while Erwin changes into his uniform.

Taking a seat next to each other they each pick up a sandwich. Listening to the dying laughter across the room as they begin to eat.

"Did Hanji have any idea when she would have any answers?" Erwin asks in between bites of food.

"No." The raven replies taking a sip of tea having abandoned his own food. The strong tea that Petra brewed helped to calm a nerves a little.

"Well, at least Eren is getting some more rest." Erwin turns his baby blue eyes over to the bed before enjoying his own cup of tea. Seeing the worry in Levi's dark eyes Erwin sets down his cup and pats his lap, silently inviting the man over.

Levi slides over and sits sideways on the man's lap so that he is facing the bed. His sharp eyes never leaving his sleeping lover. Erwin brings his arms around the smaller man and rest his chin on the top of his head.

"Do you really think that he is going to be okay?"

"Levi, hun, I know that you are worried, I am too. But this is Eren we're talking about. We shouldn't go underestimating him and his ability to bounce back. I'm sure by tomorrow, two days tops, he will be better and back to his energetic determined self."

"Yeah, I know, but he's hurting and there is nothing that I can do to ease his pain. GOD. It makes me feel so useless."

"You're not useless Levi."

"Yeah. How?"

Sighing Erwin holds Levi a little closer. "Let's see: you helped bring his fever down, you made sure that he is as comfortable as he can be, you went out of your way to go and get something to help him rest, and even now you are watching over him to make sure that he even is okay while he sleeps. I have to say that you are doing all that you possibly could at a time like this." Levi doesn't answer, just keeps is eyes forward, but Erwin knows that he understood and was feeling somewhat better.

Both men sit in silence and listen to Eren's raspy breathing as he sleeps, finding comfort in each other's company and warmth.

* * *

 

The next time Eren opens his eyes he has the extreme need to pee. Pulling the covers off of his head the looks at the window. The sun in high in the sky, letting him know that it was the middle of the afternoon. Rolling over onto his side Eren scans the room and spots his lovers sleeping on the couch. Erwin leaning against the edge and Levi curled up in his lap.

 _'Good, let them sleep, God knows they need it. They work too hard as it is.'_  The brunette thinks as he wiggles his way to the edge of the bed.

When he stands he is hit with a wave of dizziness, his head was throbbing and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Sitting back down he contemplates  _'Should I wake them up…No, my head is killing me but I AM EREN FUCKING JÄGER and I'm going to go to the bathroom on my own.'_  Standing again, but slower this time, he slowly shuffles his way to the bathroom.

Once done he slowly shuffles his way back to the bed as quietly as possible. He is hell bent on letting the two men sleep a little longer. As he curls back under the blankets he prays to the heavens for continued silence but his prayers go unanswered by quiet, but obnoxious, knocking on the door.

The knocking causes Erwin to stir, not wanting to wake the sleeping man in his lap just yet he lifts Levi bridal style, carries him over to the bed, and lays him down next to Eren. He gives a small smile to the youngest when he is greeted by a pair of green eyes.

"You're up." He whispers, leaning over to give Eren a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, just a few minutes." Eren says snuggling up against Levi's side.

"You should let her in." the raven says, wrapping an arm around the warm body at his side. "Leaving her outside to wait in her excitement for too long makes her explosive when she's finally let in."

"Right." Erwin slowly walks over to the door, rubbing his eyes to go get rid of the last remnants of sleep. He opens the door and finds, once again, an excited Hanji on the other side. But this time she has a bucket.

"Hello Hanji, do come in." The commander greets the scientist. Stepping to the side to let the woman in and closes the door behind her.

"Goody, Eren is awake, I only have to explain things once." Hanji steps up to the bed and sets the bucket down at the foot. "So, the thing is I can't figure out what is causing you to be sick, and I believe that it is a delayed reaction between a few of the formulas."

"If you don't know then why the fuck are you even here." Levi growls, anger gleaming dark eyes.

"Clam down Levi' -Eren pats said man's stomach- 'I'm sure that she has a good reason for being here."

"Thank you Eren."

"And think of this, the sooner we hear her out the sooner she leaves."

"Hey! I thought you were on my side."

"Hanji, please." Erwin says in his commander voice.

"Okay, okay, since I can't counteract what is already in your system so I've made something that will expel what hasn't been absorbed yet so your body will have an easier time dealing with what already has." She finishes her explanation by pulling a vial of purple liquid from her pocket.

"So basically you brilliant plan is to make to the brat throw up."

"Yup, that about sums it up, after he throws up what's left the only thing to do is to sleep it off, his titan abilities will take care of the rest."

"Hanji, are you sure that this is the only thing that can be done?" Erwin asks, not too happy with her plan either.

"Yes, I don't want to add anything else since I can't pinpoint what is causing this. I don't want to run the risk of making things worse. Any questions?"

"I have one, what's with the bucket?" Eren asks, eyeing the bucket.

"For you to throw up in."

"The toilet works just fine."

"OH NO. I want to run tests of your vomit. So you will be puking into the bucket." She taps the bucket with her foot for extra emphasis.

"That is gross Shitty-glasses. I don't even want to know what you are going to do with it." Levi says with his face scrunched up in disgust. He sits up and settles Eren in between his legs so that the teen is leaning back against his chest.

"I guess there is no point in stalling any longer."

"That's the spirit Eren." Hanji places the bucket in the shifter's lap.

"Shut up…and stop looking so happy." Levi snatches the vial from Hanji, opens it, and holds it out for Eren. "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay." Eren already looking a little green. Taking the vial from Levi Eren gives it a skeptical look before drinking it.

The effect was almost instantaneous, in a matter of seconds Eren was hunched over the bucket as the first wave of nausea hit.

Wave after wave of nausea crashed over Eren and all he could do was keep his head down and wait for it to stop, while Levi rubs circles on his back. By the third wave he had tears in the corners of his eyes and was dry heaving by the fifth. Soon the dry heaving slowed then came to a gradual stop.

Seeing that the puking was over Levi helps Eren lean back into his chest holding both of them upright while the bespectacled scientist promptly removed the bucket from the bed and set it down over by the door.

"That was a lot more potent that I thought it would be, I mean just look at how much vomit there is." She mumbles more to herself than to the others in the room.

All three men just ignore her ramblings.

"Is there anything you need right now?" Erwin asks Eren.

"I would very much like to brush my teeth and drink some water, then try the get some more sleep, all of that puking made my head hurt worse."

Erwin moves over to the pitcher of water that is kept in the room to pour Eren a glass. Bring it back to the bed he sits. Eren gratefully accepts the glass and starts draining it. The cool liquid eases the burning in the back of his throat.

"Oi, Shitty-glasses if you don't need anything else, get the fuck out. And make sure to take the vomit with you." Levi addressed Hanji, breaking her out of her ramblings.

"Alright, I'm going. Just make sure that Eren stays hydrated and gets rest. Oh and you should get a damp towel for his forehead, all of that vomiting would have stressed his body and it is important keep him cool so his fever won't spike." With her final instructions Hanji collects her bucket and heads out the door. Poking her head back into the room before the door shuts. "I'll be back at bedtime for one last check up."

"Great we get to deal with her one more time today." Levi sighs and resting head against Eren's shoulder wrapping his arms around his stomach. "At least she's gone for now, I don't think I can handle much more of her without strangling her."

Leaning forward Erwin rests his hand on Levi's forearm. "Levi it's not that bad. Now let's get Eren settled again so he can get some more rest."

"Tch. Take this one' -He motions to Eren- 'to get his teeth brushed and I will mix up another dose medicine." Levi retracts his arms from the teen. "Do you think you can walk on yourself or do you need Erwin to carry you?"

"I can walk thank you…but…I might need to lean on you."

"I think I can manage that." Erwin says as he helps the youngest to his feet. Eren clutches Erwin's arm, leaning into him as he is slowly lead into the adjoining bathroom.

Levi stays seated for another minute before getting up to prepare another cup of medicine. His attention is turned to the conversation in the bathroom when Eren raises his voice.

"What kind of question is that!?" embarrassment evident in his tone.

"What was the question?" Levi calls to the bathroom.

"I just asked Eren if he needed to use the bathroom and if he needed any help." Erwin calls back.

"It sounds like a simple one to me." The raven snorts, lightly shaking his head as he answers Eren's question.

"Even if I did need to use the bathroom, which I don't, I can do it myself. I have to keep some dignity ya know." He could practically hear the brunette pouting.

"Go ahead and bring him back to bed Erwin. I've got more medicine ready." Setting the cup on the nightstand Levi straightens the disheveled sheets on the bed while the other two make their way back.

Levi slides into the bed, resting against the headboard, and lifts the covers for Eren to call back into the center of the bed. He hands Eren the cup and watches him to make sure that he drinks all of it.

As Erwin starts to get into bed there is more knocking on the door.

"God Dammit" Levi hisses, giving the door his most intimidating glare. While Eren groans and buries his face into the raven's chest.

Erwin answers the door. Mike is waiting patiently on the other side with a small stack of papers. "Good afternoon Commander Erwin."

"Good afternoon Mike. What brings you here?" The Commander asks putting on a slight tone of authority.

"I heard that Eren was ill, so I came to remind you that you have a meeting in a half hour. And I ran into Petra and she asked me to deliver these to the Captain, they need to be done for tomorrow, sir." Mike says handing over the papers to the Commander.

"Thank you Mike." Commander Erwin dismisses the man after taking the papers. Closing the door he turns to the ones on the bed. One looking extremely pissed and the other looking dazed. "What are you pissed at, the meeting or the paper work?"

"Honestly? Both. But'- cutting off what Erwin was about to say- 'you're the Commander and you can't just take a random day off. Just try not to draw shit out like you always do." The raven huffs as he runs a hand through brunette hair.

The brunette groans again and turns his glossed over eyes trying to focus on the blond man standing at the end of the bed. "Take your time. You have an important job. I think I can watch Levi for a few hours.' –Levi raises an eyebrow- 'Now go you blond man you. Go scheme with your bolo tie and eyebrows…' Eren trails off as the medicine sets in more. His little speech causes Levi to chuckle and Erwin to give the teen a perplexed look.

"Well you heard the kid, go scheme with your bolo tie and eyebrows." Levi teases the larger man, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Heeeyyyyy' –Eren whines- 'no mocking the bolo tie Mr.-I-Wear-A-Cravat…" trailing off again.

Erwin sighs and sets the papers down on the coffee table and moves to put his on boots and bolo tie. Straightening out his uniform he turns back to the bed.

"Hang on." Erwin disappears into the bathroom. A minute later Erwin returns with a damp rag and a small basin of water.

Setting the basin and rag on the nightstand he and Levi gently place Eren on is back. Erwin then places the rag onto the teen head. Moving around to the other side of the bed Erwin leans down for a quick kiss before turning to leave.

Looking back one last time Erwin leaves his lovers to attend his afternoon meetings.

* * *

Leaving the room Erwin collects his thoughts. He needed to focus on his role as the 13th Commander of the Survey Corp. Stopping by his office he gathers the necessary reports for the meeting and continues onto the conference room.

The meeting itself was to go over reports on the most recent expedition. Compared to most expeditions in the past this one didn't have as many casualties, but that's only because they avoided titans at all costs.

Erwin sat at the head of the table listening to each squad leader give their reports and thoughts on the matter. He really didn't need to be there, he had already received and read the initial reports. This was basically a recap with absolutely no new information.

Halfway through the meeting Erwin let his focus waver, staring blankly at the reports in front of him pretending to follow along. _'I am all for sharing information but this is a complete waste of my time…maybe I should just end the meeting…No, I have a job to do and as much as I want to be elsewhere I have responsibilities.'_  A question from an officer pulled him from his inner debate.

"Sir?" an officer asked.

"Sorry. Could you repeat the question please?"

"We were just wondering where Captain Levi was sir." The same office asked again.

"Due to an experiment mishap with Squad Leader Hanji cadet Jäger has fallen ill and as per agreement with the courts Captain Levi is watching over him in case anything should go wrong." Nods and hums of understanding traveled throughout the room. Many of the officers were worried at the prospect of something going wrong and being a threat but relieved that he Captain would be there to handle things. "Now." Calling everyone's attention back to him, Erwin continues "Shall we continue with the reports?" The Commander motioned for the next officer to start.

But try as he might his mind wanders off again except this time to a certain ocean eyed lover of his.  _'I hope his fever has stayed down. Levi had better be using the cloth to keep him cool. Is he even resting, that medicine Hanji made should be working, but the first dose only lasted for a few hours. It has probably worn off my now. God I hope he isn't in too much pain. What if things have only gotten worse since I left?!"_  Before his thoughts could get any worse he noticed that he room was silent and all eyes were on him. Taking this as a sign that everyone has finished Erwin stands.

"Since there is no one else that needs to report our meeting has come to a close. Everyone is dismissed." He leaves the room before anyone could say anything else.

Looking out the windows as he passes them in that hallway Erwin sees that the sun is setting. Figuring that it was about time for dinner he changes direction and heads towards the dining hall to pick up dinner for Levi and himself. Knowing that the smaller man would either be doting over Eren or too engrossed in his paperwork to think about dinner.

As he rounds the corner to enter the dining hall he almost runs into Petra who is carrying a tray of food. "Commander Erwin! I'm sorry Sir!" She takes a step back and stands straight since she can't salute.

"No, that was my fault. But why are you in such a hurry?" Erwin asks the petite woman.

"This is actually for you and Captain Levi, I thought you would be busy and so I was going to bring you dinner and some fresh tea. There is also a small bowl of vegetable soup for Eren in case he was up to eating something."

"Ah. Thank you Petra. I will take this' -he take the tray from her- 'and you can go get dinner for yourself."

"Thank you Sir. I will come by later to get the dishes." She says giver The Commander a salute before turning and disappearing back into the crowded dining hall.

* * *

 

Balancing the tray in one hand Erwin manages to open the door. Closing it behind himself he turns to check on how his lovers were fairing. Spotting them on the couch he can't help but smile at the sight in front of his blue eyes.

Levi is sitting on one side of the couch engrossed in paperwork, like he knew he would be, and Eren is stretched out over the rest wrapped up in the duvet from the bed using Levi's thigh as a pillow. A damp cloth is covering his forehead and eyes. It didn't seem like he was sleeping but simply enjoying the silence.

Erwin approaches the couch quietly, afraid of disturbing the air of peace that has permeated throughout the room.

Setting the tray down on the end of the coffee table he sits on the other end facing the couch.

Hearing the tray clink against the glass table Eren wiggled an arm from his cocoon of warmth to pull the cloth from his face. Blinking a few times from the sudden light assaulting his eyes he looks for the source of the noise. Turning his head to the side he lazily smiles at the blond on the table.

"You're back." Eren's voice heavy with fatigue.

"I am." Erwin leans over and ruffles Eren's hair. "How are you feeling?" His voice laced with concern.

"Mmm, a little better." Eren replies his face scrunching in discomfort as he pushes himself up right and turns to fully face Erwin. His movement causes Levi to finally take notice of the two and their conversation.

"You're back' -looking around Erwin Levi eyes the tray- 'and you brought dinner as well." -Turning to look out the window.- "Is it that late already?"

"It is. We have stew and tea for us and some vegetable soup for Eren in case you were hungry." Using his last statement as an implied question to the brunette as he pours two cups of tea.

"I think I'll pass."

"Eat, you haven't eaten in two days." -The raven interjects putting down his paperwork and taking a cup of tea from Erwin.- "At least half of it." He takes a sip before setting it aside.

"Okay." Erwin hands him his bowl of soup and a spoon before handing Levi his stew and settling down on the couch next to him.

Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone was tired and ready for the day to be over.

After they finished their food Erwin set the dishes outside the door to be collected while Levi fixed the bed and made sure Eren took the final dose of the medicine.

Once settled back in bed Eren lets out a sigh of contentment and mumbles something about being 'squished in an old man sandwich' as the medicine coaxes him to sleep. Hearing deep laughter from above Eren tiredly cracks open his eyes to see his lovers hovering over him.

"What's so funny?"

Levi speaks up first "You are brat." Levi lightly taps the teen's forehead

"And how am I funny?" Eren's asks his speech starting slur.

"Well it's you and it's not at the same time. It's mainly the medicine you're currently hopped up on. The things your drug idled brain is able to come up with amazes me." Levi lays back down on his side, facing Eren and Erwin

"Okay,' -Eren turns his eyes over to the man still above him- 'you laughing at me too?" he accuses trying to glare but ultimately failing.

"Yes I am. I'm laughing at how dopey and cute you look right now." -He coos at the brunette. He leans over to the night stand to blow out the last lamp.- "Let's get some sleep." But stops when Levi's speaks up.

"Wait. I feel like we have forgotten something."

Eren mumbles out something that neither men could understand. Leaning closer to the brunette Erwin and Levi wait for the teen to speak again. He only says one word before sleep finally claims him.

"Hanji."

"Fuuuuck." Levi groans at the name of the one person he doesn't want to see at the moment. Erwin just sighs and leaves the lamp on knowing that the bespectacled woman would need the extra light.

Soft knocking on the door signals her arrival.

"She's like the devil. Say her name and she will come." Levi grumbles as he goes to open the door. Opening the door he doesn't greet the woman, nope, he just stand so to the side and lets her in.

"So, how is my titan shifting beauty fairing? I mean he can't be too bad or you would've come and gotten me." Hanji asks as she makes her way over to the sleeping teen.

"He felt well enough to eat something." Erwin answers seeing that Levi is hell bent on ignoring the woman completely.

"That's good." Hanji sets about checking all of Eren's vitals.

A Few minutes later the researcher is packing up and getting ready to leave. "All of his vitals are normal and his fever is pretty much gone. He should be all better by morning…extremely tired but all good."

Hearing the good news Erwin and Levi both release a sigh of relief.

Bidding both men goodnight Hanji leaves and the room is silent once again.

Not wanting to disturb Eren Levi and Erwin get back into bed as quietly as they can. Both curling around the brunette intent on getting some much need rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will only make me stronger.
> 
> If you see any major grammatical errors please let me know.


End file.
